


Private Show

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was just looking for the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark pushed open a door, peeking in. When he saw that it was just another bedroom, he frowned. Where the hell were the bathrooms? This was his first time at one of JB's parties and he felt like he was in a maze. JB was, without a doubt, one of the most popular guys at their school. It helped that he was also one of the most attractive. He threw the best parties because his house was probably the biggest and his parents didn't seem to care.

  
Mark didn't actually party much, but Jackson had pretty much begged him to come and Mark just didn't have it in him to say no. So here he was, searching for a bathroom and not reaping any of the rewards. He felt like he was going to explode any minute now and it would be horrible to let his bladder go in JB's house.

  
He saw one door that was half open and went for it. He was hoping for a bathroom, and he found it, but it wasn't empty. Instead, there was a couple in there. The girl was hoisted up on the counter and the boy was in between her legs. They were too busy kissing and Mark was trying to figure out if it was worth finding another bathroom. But this was the first one he'd found since he'd started his hunt.

  
He didn't have to try and figure out how to get their attention because the girl saw him. The guy had went lower, kissing at her neck and her eyes opened. She didn't seem surprised to see him even though she was staring dead at him. Mark froze, wondering if he should make a run for it. He didn't get the chance.

  
"Hey," the girl purred, tilting her head. Mark suddenly realized who this was. Song Gayeon. And the person sucking on her neck had to be...Im Jaebum. He had turned at Gayeon's voice and suddenly the couple were looking at him.

  
"I'm so sorry but your house is a maze and this is the first bathroom I've found," Mark said, trying to hold it in. JB smirked, this smoldering thing that had Mark shifting his weight.

  
"Hey, Mark right?" JB asked. Mark nodded and JB's smoldering smirk turned into a half smile that made Mark's legs a little wobbily.

  
"I'm sorry for interrupting. Could you point out a different bathroom or," Mark trailed off as JB laughed.

  
"Don't worry about it. Come in," he said.

  
"Um?" Mark wasn't really sure what to say. Gayeon leaned forward suddenly and whispered something in JB's ear. She peeked out at Mark with a cute smile on her face.

"Good idea. Listen," JB said, helping Gayeon get down from the counter. "You use the bathroom and if you want, you can come chill with us," JB said.

  
Mark was honestly stunned. He wasn't sure what JB meant exactly but the two were already leaving, Gayeon winking at him as they went.

  
"We'll leave the door open," she purred, and then they were gone. Mark stood there for a long moment before his bladder reminded him why he'd went on this treasure hunt in the first place. He shuffled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

  
When he was done, he washed up and stepped out the bathroom. He was still confused by what the couple had meant but he was curious. He looked down the hall and saw a light shining out from the only other door open in the hall.

  
Mark shifted his weight, nibbling on his lower lip. Maybe they hadn't been serious, but maybe they were. Mark finally decided to just take a peek. If they were kidding, he could make a run for it. And if they weren't, well, he could get to know them better.

  
Although the door wasn't even that far away, it took Mark a moment to get there. Mostly, it was because he was nervous, however, he told himself to buck up and look in. The first thing he saw was Gayeon. She was hovering over JB on the bed. Their heads were at the end of it and she was kissing down his neck.

  
Mark had no idea how to get their attention but once again, he didn't need to. Gayeon seemed to know when she was being watched because she looked up. She smiled at him which made JB lean his head back so he could see him too. JB smiled too.

  
"Hey," JB said as Gayeon leaned down to nip at his neck.

  
"Am I interrupting?" Mark asked, shifting backwards.

"No," Gayeon said. JB turned so he was on his stomach. His eyes were dark and focused entirely on Mark.

"C'mere," he said, curling his pointer finger. Gayeon bit her lip and smiled at him. Mark found himself coming inside, listening to Gayeon's command to "Shut the door."  
In the room, Mark found himself on the bed in moments. JB had pulled him down and Gayeon climbed on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair, before tugging at his shirt.

  
"Glad you could make it," Gayeon said, digging her nails into his stomach. Mark's breath hitched and although he was confused, his arousal was close to taking the wheels.

"What's going on?" he asked, glancing at JB. He was lying next to them, seeming content to just watch. For now anyway.

"You're really attractive Mark," Gayeon said, leaning down to kiss along his collarbones.

"Very attractive," JB agreed.

"Thank you," Mark said, jumping a little when Gayeon nipped at the side of his neck.

"Sensitive?" she asked, teasing.

"Yeah," Mark breathed.

"Mark," Gayeon said, hovering over his face now. At Mark's hum, she kept going, "do you want to fuck me?" she asked. Mark paused, looking at her. Gayeon was beautiful, no doubt about it. He had considered what it would be like a few times, wondered if her voice got lower and huskier, but she was taken. 

"I don't think I should answer that question," Mark said, well aware of JB's temper. Gayeon laughed and JB smiled.

"Go ahead. It's a good question," JB said, reaching over to tug at Mark's hair. If Mark's dick twitched from it, he didn't say anything.

"Yes," Mark said. Gayeon's smile was bright as she leaned down to kiss him. Mark kissed her back, hands going to her waist. Gayeon smiled against his mouth before running her tongue over his bottom lip. They didn't kiss for long. Instead, Gayeon moaned into his mouth and pulled away. Mark wasn't sure where she was going until she leaned back and Mark saw JB behind her, on his knees.

Gayeon turned to kiss him and Mark watched. He'd seen the couple together plenty of times at school but they didn't seem to be into PDA. Now, watching them was a very arousing experience. They pulled away what felt like moments later and they were smiling down at Mark.

"Tonight's your lucky night," Gayeon purred, tugging at Mark's shirt. He sat up willingly and let her take it off. In return, he got her shirt off and JB was already working at her bra, making it disappear like magic. Gayeon pulled Mark into a kiss then and while they were making out, he felt JB's hands. They were big and warm and touching Mark all over.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, Mark found himself hovering over Gayeon. JB was behind him, fingers dipping into his pants.

"Ever had a threesome before?" Gayeon asked, the only one in her underwear at the moment.

"No," Mark said, feeling JB biting at his neck and shoulder. He shivered, pressing back into him.

"Don't worry baby," JB said, nipping at his ear, "we'll walk you through it," he purred.

Gayeon hummed, unbuttoning Mark's pants. "It's real simple," she said, her hand sliding into his pants, rubbing against his dick. JB pulled away long enough to remove Mark's pants and his before joining the fray again.

"Is it?" Mark asked, "Tell me how it goes," he breathed. Gayeon smiled and JB laughed against his ear, sending shivers down Mark's spine.

"Like I said," Gayeon began, starting to stroke Mark, "Real simple." Mark moaned, letting his head fall against her shoulder.

"You fuck me," Gayeon said, squeezing underneath the crown of Mark's dick.

"And I fuck you," JB finished. Mark may or may have not whimpered.

"Ever been fucked before, Mark?" Gayeon asked. Mark shook his head, knowing that fingering himself didn't count.

"That's alright," Gayeon cooed, stroking his hair.

"I'll take good care of you," JB promised. Then, JB moved away from them. Before Mark could ask about it, Gayeon pulled him into a kiss. Mark went with it, eventually going lower. She watched him, biting her lower lip as Mark pulled her panties off and tossed them away.

Mark kissed up Gayeon's inner thigh, draping the other over his shoulder. Gayeon ran her fingers through Mark's hair, getting a firm grip as Mark spread her lips. He flattened his tongue and ran it up her slit to her clit and back again.

"Mm, fuck," Gayeon breathed, tugging on Mark's hair. She let him get acquainted before taking control. Mark didn't mind at all and just focused on pleasing her.

"Fuck, Jae, he's good at this," Gayeon said, looking at something behind Mark.

"Better than me?" JB teased. Gayeon moaned, arching her back.

"Mm, no, but with practice. Who knows," she teased. JB laughed and then Mark felt hands running down his back.

"C'mere Mark," Gayeon purred, tugging at his hair until he came back up to kiss her.

Behind him, JB was running strong fingers up his sides, thumbs digging in. Mark felt himself relaxing under his minstrations and Gayeon moaned into his mouth. JB's hands slid lower, squeezing his ass as Gayeon dug her nails into his back.

"Ready?" Gayeon asked. Mark nodded and then sucked in a deep breath as cold, wet fingers probed at him.

"Fuck that's cold," Mark said. Gayeon laughed and tugged at his hair.

"Wuss," Gayeon teased. JB laughed and pressed his finger inside. Mark made a low noise and and closed his eyes.

"Just relax," Gayeon cooed.

"You sound like Jackson," Mark grumbled.

"Good rule of threesomes," JB said, pressing another finger inside Mark.

"Don't talk about anybody else. We're the jealous type," Gayeon finished, scrunching her nose at Mark.

"Sorry," Mark said, moaning immediately after when JB pushed deeper.

"Oh, found it on the first try," JB said, seeming quite pleased with himself.

"Look at you Tomb Raider," Gayeon said as Mark moaned again.

"Thanks babe, feel good Mark?" JB asked, stroking at his prostate.

"Yes," Mark moaned, biting his lip. Gayeon leaned up and kissed him, grabbing one of his hands and placing it in between her legs.

"Show me what he's doing," Gayeon said against his lips. Mark nodded and did just that. Within moments, both of them were moaning.

"Fuck, just like that," Gayeon said, rolling her hips into Mark's hand.

"Don't cum before he fucks you," JB teased.

"Please, we should be worried about our Mark here," Gayeon said, patting Mark's face with her hand before groaning.

"Well then, guess we should get this party on the road," JB said. When he pulled his fingers out, Mark did the same thing. Gayeon shifted up and grabbed one of the pillows. Mark gave her space so she could get it under her.

"Ready babe?" JB asked.

"I was born ready," Gayeon replied.

Mark laughed although it sounded more like huffing.

"Before we go wild, shouldn't there be condoms involved?" Mark asked.

"What, your pull out game weak?" Gayeon asked.

"Definitely not, but it's less mess," Mark said.

"Killjoy," JB said, but there was a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, JB's pull out game is strong," Gayeon said.

"Well, he's going to be fuckin' me and he can't knock me up," Mark replied.

"Oh! If that's the problem, you don't even got to worry about it," Gayeon soothed.

"As fun as this conversation is, I'd rather we get to our threesome now," JB said, laughing.

"I'm game," Gayeon said.

"Mark?" JB asked. Mark didn't really have to think about it. It was confirmed for him when his boner didn't even go away during that little conversation.

"I'm down," he said.

"Good, because I really want to fuck you," JB said. Mark wanted to preen about that, maybe ask some questions because holy shit JB wanted him, but the couple wanted to get the show on the road. Gayeon reached down and lined Mark up, lifting her hips up. She was more than wet enough and Mark groaned.

"Awesome right?" JB asked. Mark nodded, and then moaned again when JB started pushing in. He didn't stretch Mark all the way out so Mark felt himself opening for JB.

"Fuck," Gayeon said, clinging onto Mark.

"You said it," Mark groaned.

"Really hope I won't be doing all the work here," JB teased, pushing deeper.

"Fuck, I knew you were packing but this is illegal," Mark groaned.

"Look who's talkin'," Gayeon replied.

Once JB was in, he stopped to let Mark get used to it. Mark thanked him for it because the stretch of his dick was way different from Mark's fingers. The few times he fingered himself paled in comparison to JB. Add that up with Gayeon and how wet she was and Mark doubted he'd last long.

"Ready?" JB asked, hands on Gayeon's knees.

"Fuck yes," Gayeon said.

"Mark?" JB asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready," Mark said. JB hummed and moved his hands to Mark's hips. He pulled out and Mark moved with him, thrusting back in under JB's force. It was amazing, being in between the two of them. JB was a powerhouse and was the one moving them. Mark didn't mind at all because it was hard to focus. Gayeon was all for it and rolled her hips into Mark. Gayeon was the loudest but Mark was a close second.

It was hard for Mark to focus, being in the center, so he steadied himself by kissing Gayeon. It honestly wasn't much of a kiss but she was distracted too so it worked out. 

In the end, Gayeon came first. Mark helped her out by rubbing his thumb against her clit until she screamed. Behind them, JB laughed and shifted up, fucking Mark harder. Mark was still inside Gayeon and her breath hitched up the same time Mark's did.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Mark breathed, trying to hold on.

"Gonna cum now?" JB asked.

"Yes, fuck yes, please," Mark breathed. 

"Fuck, Mark," Gayeon groaned, eyes rolling. 

"Come on Mark, cum for us," JB said, his voice lower. Mark groaned, trying to keep himself up as he came. It turned out he didn't need to worry because JB held onto him, grinding up against him as he came. 

The three of them stayed that way for a moment, breathing harshly.

"Your pull out game is so fucking weak," Gayeon huffed, making Mark and JB laugh. JB pulled out and helped Mark flop down next to Gayeon. Gayeon rolled up and got off the bed. She just stood there for a minute before walking to the bathroom Mark hadn't even realized was in here.

"How many bathrooms are there?" he asked, watching the light turn on.

"Seven," JB replied, getting off the bed as well. He went off to the bathroom too and Mark heard water running. He did not go to the bathroom, just flopped down where he was, trying to catch his breath. JB came back first with a towel in hand.

"What the hell do you need seven bathrooms for?" Mark asked as JB wiped him down.

"Well, there's ten bedrooms, three living rooms, and two kitchens and only three people live here," JB replied, shrugging.

"Ten bedrooms? Three living rooms! I could live in here and never see you," Mark squawked. JB looked at him for a long, thoughtful moment.

"Yes, you could," was all he said after a while. Gayeon came back by then, wearing a large shirt Mark assumed belonged to JB. She climbed into the bed and sprawled out on the bed, throwing an arm and a leg over Mark. JB went into the bathroom again and came back with sweats on and a T-shirt in his hand. He offered it to Mark.

"Oh, you don't have to," Mark said, preparing to sit up. He didn't want to intrude. JB snorted and stopped him.

"Stop that. You're putting this shirt on and you're going to sleep. Gayeon's already using you as an arm and leg rest. You do not want to see her cranky," JB said. Mark easily gave in after that.

"Lift up your arms," JB said. Mark did so and JB helped him put the shirt on before pushing him down on the bed. Then, he climbed on too. The bed was easily big enough to fit an entire family, but the three of them settled down in the middle. Gayeon was cuddling up to Mark on his right and JB was behind him, one arm thrown over him. Mark fell asleep in between them, beyond relaxed.

The next morning, Mark woke up to muffled moans. He groaned, rolling onto his side. His arm landed on something warm and moving whilst his leg landed on something else equally warm. Someone laughed and someone else moaned. Mark opened one eye to see what he'd landed on and found JB lying there. He was the one Mark was touching.

"Good morning," JB said, amused. Mark grunted and closed his eye. He didn't move. 

"Don't wanna join us?" Gayeon asked, panting. Mark opened his eye again and saw her straddling JB. She must've been the one moaning. With a huff, Mark rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow, unmoving. The couple laughed and Mark went right back to sleep.

When he woke up again, he heard water running. Mark sat up, yawning tiredly. He scratched at his head and looked around. The bathroom door was open and steam was drifting out. Mark stood up, pulled on his pants, and shuffled towards the bathroom. The first thing he noticed was how big it was.

He ignored all that and hunted down the toilet. The shower was louder now that he was in the bathroom, but he ignored it for releasing his bladder. Mark groaned, one hand on the wall and he felt so much better after. He flushed, put himself away and went off to wash his hands.

"Hey!" Mark looked up in the mirror, seeing Gayeon in the shower.

"What are you doing today?" she asked.

"I've got homework," Mark said, turning the water off.

"Aw, I wanted to hang out," she said, pouting.

"Sorry. But it's due on Monday," Mark said, shrugging.

"Lame. Need a ride?" she asked.

"I could call Jackson," Mark said.

"Bull. We can take you," Gayeon said, turning the water off and stepping out. She was naked for all of two seconds before pulling on the fluffy white robe hanging on the wall next to the shower. It had her name on it.

"Do you live here?" Mark asked.

"It feels like it," she said.

"What about his parents?" Mark asked.

"Oh, them. They're not around often. They travel all the time so it's usually just Jae. Gets lonely, this massive house with only one person, so I spend a lotta time here," Gayeon said, shrugging. 

"Let's go poke at the lion," she said. Mark had no idea what that meant but he followed her anyway. Gayeon went down the maze that was JB's house, holding Mark's hand as she went. Eventually they ended up in a kitchen. It was large and modern with a long island in the middle of it.


	4. Chapter 4

JB was in there, apparently making breakfast. Gayeon pulled Mark over to where JB was and Mark realized what she meant when she started stealing food right out of the frying pan. JB grumbled at her, swinging the spatula at her until she giggled and backed off.

"Ass," JB grumbled.

"You love me," Gayeon replied.

"Hey Mark," JB greeted.

"Hey. What's this?" Mark asked.

"An omlette, or it was before she just started stealing," JB grumbled. Gayeon snickered and took the spatula from him.

"But anyway," JB said, moving away from the stove and towards Mark. Mark had no idea what to expect, but JB's arms around his waist was not it. However, he was totally down when JB kissed him. Mark leaned into him, allowing JB to hold his weight. After a moment, JB pulled away, smiling at him.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," Mark hummed, dazed.

"Mark needs a ride home," Gayeon said, back to them as she worked on another omlette. JB hummed but didn't look away from Mark. Instead, he kissed him again, deeper this time. Mark sighed, chasing JB's tongue with his. JB's hands dipped into Mark's pants, thumbs digging into his waist.

"I feel so left out right now," Gayeon said. Mark pulled away, realizing that Gayeon was standing right there. JB laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards them.

"Sorry," he said, and then he was dipping down to kiss her. Mark watched for a long moment until JB pulled away. Gayeon turned towards him, an expectant look on her face. Mark realized pretty quickly what she wanted and kissed her too.

"Much better," Gayeon said, pleased. JB laughed and pulled away from Mark. Mark was still a little dazed and just leaned against the island as they finished making breakfast.

They ate, talking a bit. It was interesting how it wasn't awkward at all. Mark didn't feel like a third wheel either, which was a relief. Instead, he felt like they were a trio that was equally interested in each other.

When breakfast was done, JB cleaned the dishes whilst Gayeon pulled him towards the garage. Upon entering it, Mark was once again reminded of just how wealthy JB was. Cars lined the garage ranging from an Audi all the way to a large black Surburban. 

"Holy shit. Who's cars are these?" Mark asked.

"These are all JB's. His parents' garage is on the other side," Gayeon said, waving towards the wall. Mark just stared.

"Seriously? I wouldn't even know what to do with all these cars," Mark said.

"I own them and I don't know what to do with them," JB said, coming from behind them. Mark turned towards him, his stunned expression still visible.

"Don't look so shocked. Besides, I only really use two of them," JB said.

"Wow," Mark said. JB laughed and guided them towards a white Range Rover. Mark found himself in the passenger seat, Gayeon spread out in the backseat.

"Put your address in," JB said as he started the car. Mark shifted over and did just that, putting it into the GPS.

"Hey, put your number in," Gayeon said, waving her phone at him. Mark stared at it for a long moment before doing as she asked. Before he could give it back, Gayeon was leaning forward, pressing her lips to his cheek. Mark had no idea what she was doing until she took the picture.

The drive was filled with music so Mark didn't have to talk at all. JB followed the GPS accordingly and seemed more interested in driving. At least he was focused. When they pulled up to Mark's complex, JB turned the music off.

"Do you really have to do your homework?" Gayeon asked, leaning over to pout at him.

"Yeah, sorry," Mark said. Gayeon just huffed. Mark was reaching for his seatbelt when Gayeon tugged on the collar of his shirt. He turned, surprised but willing when she kissed him. 

"Don't be a stranger," she said. Mark nodded finding himself looking at JB. JB looked amused, but when Mark leaned towards him, he did the same. The kiss was short but hot and Mark pulled away before he decided to chuck his homework and go back with them.

"Take lots of breaks," JB said, winking at him. Mark snorted but nodded anyway. He got out of the car and shut the door, waving at them before heading up. The car didn't leave until Mark was safely inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"You did what?" Mark looked at Jackson, rubbing at his eye. He wasn't sure why he was still tired considering it was the middle of the day on Monday. He had gotten some rest before he did his homework and had been in his room pretty much all day.

"Yeah. Didn't you wonder where I went?" Mark asked, brows furrowing.

"Well, you said you were going to the bathroom and I got a little distracted by Jinyoung. Okay, very distracted," Jackson said, biting his lip.

"Jinyoung? Like, Park Jinyoung?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, that Jinyoung. I saw him at the party and we hung out. He asked me to come over and Mark, you really can't blame me. The dude's gorgeous," Jackson said. Mark shrugged.

"I don't, definitely do not. I enjoyed myself," Mark said. Jackson went to say something but then stopped, staring at something behind Mark. Mark frowned, turning to figure out what he was looking at. He found himself looking at Gayeon. She was standing in the middle of the cafeteria, hands on her hips as she looked around.

It didn't take long before she was looking at Mark. When she saw him, she smiled and came right over. Mark was more than a little surprised by that.

"Mark!" Gayeon placed a hand on his shoulder and dipped down to kiss his cheek.

"Hey," Mark said.

"Jae's not here yet, but you should come sit with us," Gayeon said. Mark blinked several times.

"Um," he said.

"C'mon. You come too Jackson," Gayeon said, smiling at Jackson who seemed just as surprised as Mark. However, he hopped to it faster and got up. Mark followed and found himself sitting at another table.

"So, what are you doing today?" Gayeon asked, one hand on Mark's thigh.

"Nothing," Mark said.

"Cool! You should come over and hang out with us. I'm sure Jinyoung will want Jackson to come too," she said. Before Mark could give her an answer, JB and Jinyoung were there.

They looked great, as usual. Jinyoung had zerored in on Jackson and sat next to him, smiling at him. JB noticed Gayeon and Mark and sat across from them.

"Hey," he said, smiling at Mark. Mark felt a little weak but mostly he was confused. He hadn't expected their little threesome to continue, but apparently that was the plan.

"I'm confused," Mark said. JB leaned on the table, looking at him curiously. It was overwhelming, having JB's full attention.

"About what?" Gayeon asked.

"About this," he said, waving his hand at the three of them. "Are you guys playing with me?" he asked.

"Definitely not. We like you, Mark," Gayeon said.

"But aren't you two dating?" Mark asked.

"Yes, but relationships don't always have to be between two. We can have a healthy trio, like we did the other day. It wasn't awkward at all, was it?" JB asked.

"No, but," Mark trailed off, not really having an argument.

"Just, try it out. We've been thinking about it for a while and we both like you. We can give it a month or so. If you don't like it during the trial period, you can say so and we can just be friends. We really like you," Gayeon said. Mark bit his lip, mulling it over.

"Okay," Mark said softly, "I can work with that," he said.

"Great!" Gayeon exclaimed, clapping her hands. JB just smiled, seeming quite pleased with the way things went.

"You won't regret it," JB said, and he meant it.

Seven months strong and Mark still didn't regret it.


End file.
